sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruka Raizen
|image = 5DsBGRuka.png |caption = Ruka in 5Ds Blazing Gale |appears_in = 5Ds Blazing Gale |debut = 8 |jp_roumaji = Raizen Ruka |family = Raizen |birthday = June 20, 1998 |sign = Gemini |age = 12 |height = 57.48 inches (146 cm) |weight = 78.75 pounds (35 kg) |blood_type = A+ |gender = Female |Deck = Spirit World Hero |duel_disc = Custom |d_vehicle = Ruka's Duel Board |rank = Blaze Blue |school = Elemental Academy |status_at_debut = Student |affiliation = Signers |team = Sakura |other_ability = Spiritual connection |relations = Rua (twin brother) |tomodachi = Jason Sakura Posie Cinnamon Latias Latios |favorite_food = Kimchi (Korean cabbage), shrimp, gyoza, meat jun |least_favorite_food = Mushrooms |music = Spirit }} Ruka Raizen, 'also known as Luna to some, is one of the students in 5Ds Blazing Gale and the twin sister of Rua. She is also a Signer, bearing the Left Front Claw of the Crimson Dragon. She is currently one of the students in the Blaze Blue dorm. Awards/Honors Ruka has won the following awards/honors Duelist *Elemental Academy-JCS Joint Duelist Competition Winner 2010; ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi Design Like her brother Rua, Ruka has green hair and eyes. During the course of the fanfic, she wears her uniform from Duel Academy Neo Domino: A red jacket and a dark yellow tie along with a short skirt. She also wears pink shoes with high white socks. She wears a golden Duel Disc on her left arm. When Turbo Dueling, she simply slips on pink pads and a helmet. [http://ycm2remake.wikia.com/wiki/Character_clothing_(5D's_Blazing_Gale)#Ruka_Raizen ''List of Ruka's outfits] Etymology * Ruka means "bright blue flower" in Japanese, although the kanji for her name (龍可) might suggest otherwise. ** The word Ruka/Рука means hand in Russian. * Raizen (雷禅) translates into "Lightning Zen" or LIghtning Meditation. This may be a reference to her calm nature while dueling on a normal basis. ** It may also come from the name of a character from another anime, although this is unlikely the case. Nicknames/Titles Ruka has the following title, based on her Signer status. *'''Spirit World Signer (霊界のシグナー, Reikai no Shigunā) Personality Ruka tends to be friendly while with others. During duels, she fights with tenacity and goes at her opponent with the skills of a pro duelist. With people that threaten her friends, she'll turn protective and destroy those who try to inflict harm. Although she is usually calm, if someone endangers her friends or Rua, her personality changes and she becomes determined to defend the ones she cares about. However, she was understandably disturbed by the details of the UCN assault in Chapter 70, alongside Rua. Biography Ruka's Bio Relationships Ruka has a very good relationship with the other students, including her team. She is best friends with the "twin jewels" of Element Academy, Jason and Posie. She and her brother have a strong bond between them, considering they are siblings. (This aspect is touched especially in the original anime, but implicitly in 5Ds BG) Abilities Much like in 5Ds, Ruka can travel to the Spirit World and converse with Duel Monster spirits, mainly her Ancient Fairy Dragon and the monsters within her Deck. It should be noted that this has only been shown when Ruka was attaining Clear Mind, however she didn't pass out after the duel Ruka can also perform Clear Mind, as shown when she Synchro Summoned Shining Fairy Dragon. Deck Ruka plays a Spirit World Fairy Deck when Ground Dueling. While Turbo Dueling, she uses an Elemental Hero Spirit World Deck, due to her admiration for Jason and fulfilling her promise to the Spirit World. (Although the heroes were only shown during their first Turbo Duel; she uses her normal Deck after that point) ''List of Ruka's Decks'' Trivia * Out of all the confirmed Signers + members of Team Sakura, she and Rua are the youngest and shortest. ** Although if Rua's earlier birth time is factored in, she is the absolute youngest within the entire team. (It should be noted that this point was only made in the dubbed anime). However, Ruka is not the absolutest smallest of the Signers; that distinction belongs to her brother (who is a centimeter shorter) * Like Rua, she's also one of the only characters to be brought from the original 5Ds series ** In 5Ds Blazing Gale, she and Rua are given a surname (it's unknown what their real ones were, or if they had one to begin with) ** Prior to the release of her counterpart in the 5Ds manga, Ruka originally had no clear date of birth, nor height/weight. (This later confirmed it) * It should also be noted that Ruka has had no interaction with the Spirit World since her introduction (also treating Kuribon, her Spirit Partner, as a generic monster for Synchro Summon). However, she does imply it when Synchro Summoning , calling it the "deity of the Spirit World" in Chapter 27. ** That said, she hasn't passed out or got exhausted after a duel, though this might take place offscreen. Whether or not that is true remains to be seen. (This is mentioned during chapter 35 in passing) Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters